The Gate of Darkness
by heartless rose
Summary: Nel was captured by the enemy, and locked away to be killed,instead of being killed,she is forced into a marrige that would take the two countrys out of war. Will Nel grow to lvoe the man whom she is ingaged to, or will bitterness seperate them forever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the couples in this story, but I wish I did xD

Nel walked through a dark forest during the middle of the night with only an oil lamp to light her way. I suck at summaries, AbelxNel my first fanfic.

'**THOUGHTS'**

_FLASHBACK_

Normal POV

**Gate Of darkness**:

The only thing to be seen through this dense forest was darkness.

A tall crimson haired woman walked through the dark forest with only an oil lamp to light her path. The world seemed to be spiraling before her very eyes, she felt herself getting weaker as she walked onwards. She collapsed on the ground, her eyes slowly getting heavier, forcing her self to stay awake, by using some of her strength she lifted her heavy body up, and walked onward.

'_**I don't believe it I failed my mission, and now I'm to return to Aquios empty handed**_**.' **

She Saw a dim light before her and walked towards it, only to find a Young man injured and unconscious, with blood all over his body. She gasped, at this gruesome sight, she leaned down and checked his pulse, he was living, but just barely. From there she used some of her runeology to heal him, the spell was successful, he was breathing and his pulse was normal. She collapsed on the ground once again, but this time she was sleeping. Then night went by like it was nothing and soon the sun rose.

She awoke from her peaceful slumber when she heard footsteps stepping on twigs. Her eyes shot open, she saw the young male that she healed the night before. He has a bunch of wood in his arms and a fire was lit, he threw the twigs into the fire, and stared at her.

"….you're awake." Said Nel while yawning.

"Hn, are you the one who healed me" said the male.

"Yes I am, and you shouldn't be walking, even if your wounds are healed," Said Nel.

"Maggot, I would have been fine without you," Said the male.

"Whatever you say," said Nel.

As she got up and stretched, she began to walk around. Nel stopped walking as she came to a beautiful lake with trees all around. She walked closer to the lake and saw crystals at the bottom, like an aquatic garden. The sight was absolutely breathtaking. Nel got up again and walked to where the young male was. When she arrived he was gone. Nel walked around and decided now that she had all her strength back she would train. She walked back to the lake and took out her Daggers. She heard foot steps again and disappeared, then re-appeared behind the source of the footsteps, one of her baselards held to his neck, one false move and his throat would be slit and he would die in his own blood.

"Oh its just you" said Nel to the man.

"What's your name anyway??" asked Nel.

"I don't give out my name to such weaklings" said the man.

"Me weak, ha I beg to differ, you should be calling yourself weak, having all those cuts, burns, and internal damage to you internal organs." Said Nel confidentially.

The man turned around and glared as her drew his sword. He disappeared and re appeared from the air spiraling downwards towards Nel. She had barely any time to block his attack and she got hit, the force of the attack nearly shattered Nel's, Shoulder bone.

"AH" Nel flew backwards and stopped herself before she hit into anything around her.

"Fine you want to play that way, it's your Funeral." Said Nel.

She launched at him with such speed, it made her nearly impossible to see, Nel came with a frontal, attack. But the attack missed.

"Is that all you can do, I thought you said it was my funeral Maggot." Said the male, before he attacked her, he notices the daggers she was using; they were the 'death bringers'.

"Those Daggers, they belong to Shelby."Said the male.

Nel stopped in her tracks when she heard that.

"Correction the _Belonged_ to Shelby, I got them after I _killed _him." said Nel.

"Hn" said the male.

"Now I'll ask you again, what's your name???" Said Nel.

"Hn….Fine, my name is Albel Nox." Said Albel

"A-Albel N-Nox, captain of the Black Brigade," Said Nel in shock.

Nel had heard stories of Albel the wicked. She had heard he was Hot, but in the current situation, hot was the understatement of the year.

'_**Oh Aparis, why did I get stuck in this damned forest with the enemy.'**_

"What the hell is wrong with you maggot? Stop starring at me." Said Albel.

"What the hell makes you think that I was starring at you, I could have been starring at the trees or the scenery." Said Nel.

'**What an ass, to think I was going to call him sexy. Hmph, as if.'**

'

"There is no scenery here, just trees." Said Albel, sarcastically.

"Whatever, im leaving" said nel getting up and beginning to walk back to Aquios. Albel watched her figure walking through the trees. Suddenly, Albel heard a loud piercing scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed nel.

Albel ran through the trees only to see a dragon, and Duke Vox riding on its back, nel was unconscious in the dragon's talons.

"Ah, Captain Albel, good to see you, needs a ride????" asked Duke Vox.

"Hn, what are you doing with that maggot??" asked Albel.

"Her, She is Nel Zelpher, a Spy from Aquaria." Said Duke Vox.

With the dragon's spare talon, it grabbed Albel and it flew back to Airyglyph. Once they arrived Nel was sent to the Dungeon, and Albel to the infirmary.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Owww I feel as if I got hit over the head." Said Nel sleepily.

"Oh you did, quite a few time's," Said the inquisitor laughing like a maniac.

"Tell me what information you found!" said the inquisitor.

Nel look up at the Inquisitor and smirked.

'**Idiot, as if I'd tell you anything.'**

Just then the cell door opened and Albel walked in.

"Get out if you don't want to die." Said Albel un-sheeting his katana.

The inquisitor ran out of the room in fear.

'**Coward.'**

"Now…tell me, what do you plan to do with the knowledge you've gathered here in Airyglyph?" said Albel.

Nel remained silent.

Albel, smirked evilly and approached Nel.

Nel looked Albel right in the eyes and started laughing.

'**He looks like a maniacal fluffy puppy.'**

"What's so funny Maggot!"

Albel took his sword and slashed her across her waist cutting through the material, and letting fresh blood spill.

Nel showed no signs of physical pain as she kept on laughing.

"You Look like a Maniacal puppy when you grin like that."

"And I suppose you'd know what a Maniacal puppy looks like wouldn't you Zelpher."

"Of coarse I do, there's one standing right in front of me after all."

"Aquarian Scum" Said Albel as he kicked Nel her wounded stomach.

"Give in fool, you cannot possibly win."

'**This maggot is beginning to get on my nerves.'**

Nel's smirk turned to a scowl.

"I will never give in. Unlike you, I have something I need to do, and I am _loyal_ to my country." said Nel with no fear, at all in her voice or shown in her eyes.

Albel glared at Nel and turned to motion the guard standing outside the door, To come in.

"Take the shackles off," Commanded Albel.

"Yes Sir" said one of the solders.

The soldiers fumbled with a ring with many sets of keys trying to figure out which one was for the shackles.

"Dammit you fools, hurry up!" Said Albel angrily.

One of the guards looks up apologetically.

"Im sorry Captain Albel, we cant find the key."

Albel shoved the guard to the floor besides him and used his Katana to cut through the Shackles.

"Get up wench" Said Albel.

'**No choice but to do as he says for now, as long as im out of the dungen and I can get a floor plain for the castle I'll be able to escape home…' **

Nel stood up and stared down at the floor.

"Stop thinking and walk you maggot," Said Albel.

Nel did as she was told, she did Did Not understand what he was doing, or where she was going but because she was trailing off Behind him, as he was beginning to disappear into the shadows, she ran After him When she caught up to him, she did not have time to stop, so she skidded across the stone floor right into him, she landed on top of him her mouth on his mouth in a short kiss before…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dun dun dun…. Lol, Im back I decided to revise the story instead of discontinuing it, I will try to update as fast as I can. Keep in mind that this is my first Fanfiction so be kind, If there are any spelling or grammar errors please contact me. Oh and I'm in need of a Beta if anyone wants to volunteer please contact me. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Okedoke, Here's The Gate of darkness chapter 2 I hope everyone enjoys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star ocean or any of its characters or couples.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albel's crimson eyes widened in shock, he broke the kiss and roughly kicked Nel off of him.

'**That clumsy little wench…'**

"Bah…watch where your going Maggot!" He said sneering through clenched teeth.

'**I-He-wow…'**

"As if it was my fault! I was only trying to catch up to you. _Maggot,_" she said mockingly . Nel walked on In front of Albel, not bothering to help him up. She went on until Albel was consumed by the darkness behind her.

'**Why do I act different around this wench, she's just like all the other women, pathetic, useless and weak.'**

"Pathetic Aquarian scum, I'll see to it that she dies," he said angrily under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nel, Walked on until she reached a Huge Oak doorway embedded with gold, she pushed the door open to revel three men, a man sitting on a throne, an old man Standing next to him, and a younger looking man Standing next to the older man, all talking to the man on the throne.

'**This must be the throne room.'**

Nel looked on in awe as she noted the differences between the beautiful feminine throne room of Aquios and the rough masculine throne room of Airyglyph.

'**It's so different from what im used to seeing.'**

Nel was rudely woken up from her thoughts by a rough voice.

"Well, it seems as if Albel's torture didn't kill you, he must be getting soft," Duke Vox said in an amused tone.

'**He's that ugly man who knocked me out yesterday!'**

"Y—you're the man who knocked me out in the forest that day!" said Nel.

"Why yes, yes I am, my name is Duke Vox, I am the captain of the Dragon brigade," Said Vox.

"Well, it seems as if the maggot found it's way into the throne room," Said Albel emerging through the doors behind Nel, with this unsheathed katana in hand.

"Nice to see you to _captain Albel," _Said Nel mocking him yet again.

"I'd hold your tongue if I were you young lady," said the older man.

"I am Count Wal—"he was interrupted by Nel.

"I know who you are old man," Said Nel Angrily.

'**That arrogant old man.'**

Nel turned around and stormed out of the throne room.

"What's wrong with her? She seems angry," said Vox, laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nel Walked down the Corridors of Airyglyph's Castle, She stopped when she saw light, and she really hoped it was a way out. She sprinted out to find herself in a beautiful courtyard with cherry blossom trees, and Koi ponds.

"Beautiful" said Nel, walking through, the garden taking in the scenery.

"Going somewhere wench?" Said Albel.

"Um, hi Albel--Wait Albel…. How'd you find me so quick???" said Nel curiously.

"Simple maggot, Every Aquarian scum we've captured and killed, has come to this garden first, they also all died here, this is your fate," Said Albel smirking and drawing his katana.

'**I don't have any weapons, the inquisitor took my daggers when they first captured me…SHIT'**

"Do not underestimate me Nox, it will be you lying in a lake of your own blood" said Nel angrily in retort.

'**How does this fool except to fight with no weapons…'**

"Well, let's see what you're made of then Simple minded Wench," said Albel.

"Bastard!" said Nel taking a stance and preparing to use some of her magic.

'**I may not have daggers but I have magic and that will be enough to knock him flat on his rear!'**

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albel Jumped back knowing to get out of the way because Nel was preparing to use runeology.

Nel suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest just before she was ready to attack and she fell to the ground.

"Hmph, what's this little maggot can barely fight," Said Albel walking over to Nel and putting his katana's blade to her throat, if she moved the sharp blade would slit her throat.

Nel gulped and took a deep breath, hoping and praying that it would not be her last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NOX," screamed duke Vox.

"What is it fool," said Albel angrily.

"Don't kill the red head spy, I don't know why but the king wants her alive, I guess she'll be a hostage to use against aquaria in war, also she is not going to be put in the dungeon, she will be given a normal room." said Vox smirking.

Albel growled and seethed his sword then walked away.

'**What the hell does that old fool have planned'**

"I'll deal with you later," said Albel.

Duke Vox stared at Nel and helped her up.

"Come with me," was all Duke Vox said leading Nel back into the castle and back through the dark corridors into the Main hall then back into corridors and into a room.

"This is your room from now on, you are not allowed out of the room so don't wven think about trying to map out the castle. If you want to leave the castle grounds without me, albel or Count Walter escorting you. That will be all," Duke vox smirked and left Nel alone in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'**Joyful…trapped like a bird in it's cage all day long.'**

Ten minutes later a maid arrived.

"Lady Nel" said the maid bowing.

"Please come with me, My name is Ren I'm the maid who will take care of you," said Ren respectfully.

'**What, why did they send a maid…why am I beaing treated like a normal glyphian woman?'**

Nel Nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, its good to know there's at least one sane person in this insane country," Said Nel.

Ren giggled a little bit, while leading Nel through the corridors.

"Okay here is the throne room," said the Ren showing Nel, and then walking ahead.

"This is the kitchen," said Ren, then walking ahead again,

"Now, this is Duke Vox's room, and across from his room is the weaponry," said Ren.

"I suggest you avoid these two places," Said Ren.

'**Why would I avoid the weaponry, that's more then likely where they put my daggers.'**

"Why?" asked Nel curiously?

"Well…because Duke Vox can very scary at times, and Lord Albel is constantly either in the weaponry, or on the outdoor sparring fields or in the indoor training area which is next" Said Ren.

They arrived at the indoor training area,

"Lord Albel is mostly training outside unless we have bad weather, so feel free to train in here," said Ren.

'**At least I'll be able to train, but I still can't grasp why there letting me do as I please.'**

"Thank you for the advice Ren" said Nel.

Ren Smiled and nodded, then they walked on until they reached a door leading outside,

"Here is the Sparring area outside, and as you can see Lord Albel is training with some black brigade knights," said Ren.

Nel felt pity for the black brigade soldiers who were sparring with him, there were getting beaten to a bloody pulp. Then Ren led Nel back inside,

"This is the maids quarters you can come and get me when you need me," said Ren.

"Now the last room is your Quarters, oh I forgot the kings quarters is the door next to the throne room. And the large arc across from then kitchen is the formal dinning room, the king, Lord Albel, Duke Vox, Count Woltar and you will be eating there every night." Said Ren.

Nel simply nodded. They arrived at Nel's room. They walked inside the large with room. In the center of the room was a large king sized bed that had a white majestic canopy flowing freely from the high ceiling. There is a large red circle shaped rug in the center of the room. At the far right and left corners of the room directly right and left from the bed there are two bay windows with window seats, the window to the right overlooked the sparring field, and the window to the left overlooks a beautiful Zen garden. To the back of the room there is a large full length mirror, and besides the mirror are two tall white and red opening doors reveling a large sized walk in closet filled with different dresses, and ball gowns and even training cloths and different shoes. They walked out of the closet closing the doors and walked into the bathroom with had a semi-large circular bath tub, and a sink with a mirror over it and a toilet. They walked back out into the middle of the room and Nel bowed to Ren

'**Okay…this is like a princess's room, what is going on?!'**

"Thank you very much for showing me around the castle" said Nel.

"Lady Nel please don't bow to me, I am not worthy, now, in around an hour and a half you are to report to the dining room for dinner, I will lay out a dress for you," Said Ren.

Nel nodded, then Ren left leaving Nel all alone in the large room, she decided to go sit by the Bay window to the right and watch Albel spar. Nel could hear him yell in disgust.

"Worthless maggots, rule number 1 in a battle never turn you back on an opponent"

Nel watched angrily and then finally got fed up hearing Albel say such harsh things even though he's trying to teach them.

'_**I'm sure he made simple mistakes like that when he was learning to fight**_**.**'

Nel pushed the window open and glared down at Albel's form from above him.

"HEY! Nox, Maybe you should learn to follow that rule as well." Screamed Nel out the window.

This caught Albel and the other black brigade member's attention, Albel glared directly into Nel's eyes, while the other members were trying to locate where Nel was.

"Well then maggot, your telling me to follow that rule when you're the one who turned your back on me just thirty minutes ago when we fought, eh fool?" said Albel evilly.

Nel scowled in disgust.

'_**he'll pay for saying that, though it is true.'**_

Nel disappeared into the bathroom and decided to take a nice hot bath. Nel took a look around and realized towels were already layed out for her, and that the water was already drawn and nice and warm.

'**I guess Ren must have snuck in while I was busy yelling at Albel, unless she knew I wanted to take a bath.'**

Nel stripped out of her dirty clothes and sunk into the nice hot water, as soon as she was completely in she began to relax.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Nel was in the bath Ren came back to check on her and saw she was not in her room, so she figured she was taking a bath.

'**I knew she would want to take a bath, it was a good thing sent some of the other maids to draw the water while I took Lady Nel ona tour of the castle.'**

Ren went into Nel's closet and pulled out a black dress that ended 2 inches below the knee. The top of the dress went off the shoulders, and it has an purple silk bow that the ribbon's tails went out to mid-way to the bottom of the dress, it stopped at the knee. In the top center of the dress, under the bow there is a purple silk ribbon wrapped just under the bust line, giving support to the chest, the dress has a slit up the right side that ended 1 inch bellow the middle of the thigh. The end of the dress had frilly purple lace just at the rim, around the shoulders also had frilly purple lace. The dress is much longer in the back then the front, while the back of the dress trails down on the ground. The shoes are Silver strap up 3 inch wedged heals, that ties right up to the knee, And Makes a perfect bow in the back. There was a Silver heart necklace laid out on the bed, along with a pair of simple silver stud earrings, then she laid out the under garments.

Ren smiled and left the room.

An hour and 20 minutes later Nel came out of bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her slender frame. The dress at the edge of the bed caught Nel's eye.

'**What a beautiful gown, I guess that's what I'm wearing for dinner.'**

Nel walked over to the bed where the clothes were resting and she removed the towel and began to the get dressed, finally she's done she puts the heel's on and ties them up, then she puts on the necklace and the earrings on. Then brushed her short hair and left the room. Nel was very uneasy about wearing heel's but she dealt with it and walked to the dining hall, stumbling every once and a while but never falling.

Just as Nel reached the dining hall she caught her balance and pushed her shoulders back and stood tall.

'**Looks like it's showtime.'**

Nel entered only to have all eyes on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I'm ending it here for today, I hope everyone enjoys it. I'll have to draw a picture of Nel in the dress, bah I'll do it later. Enjoy and R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay I'm so happy that people are enjoying my story.

This is going to be a short chapter, but i promise that the ones that are comming up are going to be long!

I have two reviewers who I'd like to dedicate this chapter to and they are:

**Misha2011**

_And_

**Shiori Yume**

This Chapter is for you two

Oh! I almost forgot.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the character's or couples in Star Ocean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nel gulped and tried to show no signs of being creeped out as all the men in the room stood up.

'**Okay this is really very creepy…'**

Nel looked at the king and slightly tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"Lady Nel, please have a seat," One of the maids escorted Nel to the seat directly next to Duke Vox, across from Albel.

'**Great, they seat me across from him of all people.'**

Albel's eyes flickered across Nel's gown and he could have sworn he felt his cheeks get hot.

'**Bah, this fool should not be drawing my attention.'**

The king smiled and began to cut his steak as a sign that everyone could eat.

Nel blinked and sighed, she was so accustomed to saying a prayer to Aparis, the god all Aquarions worshiped. In her head, Nel said a prayer and then picked up her fork and knife and began to eat.

Count Walter cleared his throat and half smiled at Nel.

"Now, Lady Nel…we have much to discuss," The look on Count Walter's face read that he was uncertain of what to say or how to phrase the following words that would escape his old mouth.

'**Discuss…I have nothing to discuss with you or anyone at this table.'**

"And what pray tell do you suggest that we are to talk about, Count Walter."

'**Be polite Nel…be polite.'**

Nel clamped her jaws tight, not wanting to say anything stupid or offend anyone in any way, especially because the King was sitting at the head of the table.

Albel's glared at Count Walter knowing, that what he had to say must be very important to be broadcasted in the dining hall with all three commanders and the King himself present.

'**What the hell does that fool have planed…'**

"Well, as I'm sure your wondering why your not in the dungeon being tortured by our inquisitor, or dead by now…We are letting you stay here…alive and like a normal resident of this castle because you are of use to us."

Nel blinked.

'**Joy, now I'm being used against my own country, I need to think of a way to get out of here.' **

Count Walter looked at the King, and theKing nodded and cleared his throat.

"I grow tired of this war, the expenses it take to fund a war, and the people needed to fight, it's exhausting ."

Nel rolled her eyes and sighed.

'**Your highness you're telling me something I already know.'**

"Your Majesty I apologize for interrupting, but will you get to the point please."

The King blinked and smirked.

'**She has spunk, It will be interesting to see her reaction when I tell her that She is going to be the buffer for what is going to cease this pathetic war.'**

"I apologize for upsetting you Lady Nel, fine then, I wont wait a moment longer to tell you that you are going to be married to Lord Albel as a sign of Airyglyph wanting peace, to put it simpily, you are a peace treaty between our two countries, of coarse there will be a physical treaty, but you and Albel's union will be like the uniting of Airyglyph and Aquaria," The King said.

Albel had been sipping his wine when the word's 'Marry' and his own name is the same sentence. Albel spat the wine out of his mouth and stood up.

'**Marry that wench, BAH I don't think so!'**

"What the hell makes you think that I want to be married to that pathetic aquarian scum!" Albel was enraged to say the least.

Count Walter smirked.

Duke Vox's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

The King just smiled.

"You know, your Father had the same reaction as your having right now Albel, you cannot get out of it, if you try you will be charged with another count of treason and you will be sentenced to death."

Albel's good hand was clenched into a fist and his clawed hand held the table so tightly that the maids feared that aside from ripping the tablecloth, that Albel might break the hard oak table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nel took the time while Albel was arguing with the King to slowly escape from the dining hall and run out to the foyer.

'**I need to get out of here…I need to escape…There's no way, the security on the castle was doubled, the king must be so confident to have known that I would try to escape.'**

Nel frantically ran through the halls of the castles dashing past maids and running from guards.

'**That's it! The aqueducts…If I remember correctly Airyglyph has a series of aqueducts running beneath it that should lead me straight outside of Airyglyph. I need to go back through the dungeons of the castle to get there.'**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it's a crappy place to end but it's 3 am and I need to get some beauty sleep if I stay up any later I might get writers block.

I hope everyone enjoys this short chappie.

R&R

Heartless Rose


	4. Chapter 4

Alright everyone this might be the last update until October because I start school next week.

You all know the drill.

Oh, this will be another short one, well the shortest, but i promise that the next chapters will be as long as the first and second chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own star ocean or any of the characters or couples.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nel managed to get through the dungeon and out to safety far away from Airyglyph although she still needed to get to Arias she was going to be in Aquaria by the next day.

Nel arrived in Arias and stayed at an inn for the night and the the next day at noon she arrived in Aquaria.

Nel Smiled.

**'IM BACK.'**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duke Vox sneered and threw a chair into the wall.

"THAT LITTLE RED HAIRED BITCH."

Albel smirked highly amused.

"Fool, it was your own fault she escaped, I was busy talking with his majesty you were doing nothing."

'That fool let her slip right under everybody's nose, the wench is probably back is aquaria by now.'

Before Duke Vox could reply, Albel walked away grinning evilly.

**'There is no way I'm going to allow her to get away with stealing such valuable information…looks like I'm making a trip to aquaria.'**

Count Walter as if reading Albel's thoughts walked over and looked at him.

"Be careful Albel, don't get caught."

Albel scowled.

"Old man, I won't get caught, not with what I have planned. No one will ever know I was there"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nel awoke the next morning completely refreshed after a long tiring day of traveling, she swung her feet over the side of the bed and searched the cold floor for her slippers.

Nel stood up and walked over to her windows.

**'What a beautiful day.'**

A knock on the door broke the peaceful silence.

"COME IN!"

Two figures entered, the head maid who is a short old woman who walks with a cane her name is Emerald, and a tall young woman with long waist length blonde hair tied back into a long braid and fastened with a black silk ribbon. The woman was wearing the maids uniform and she looked ahead into Nel's eyes as if looking into her soul.

"Lady Nel, this will be your new chamber maid, her name is Isabella, she will get you everything you need."

Nel smiled.

"Thank you Emerald that will be all."

The old lady left and Nel and Isabella continued to stare at each other.

Isabella coughed lightly.

"My lady, is there anything I can get for you?"

Nel blinked.

**'Who does she remind me of? Those red eyes…'**

"Yes, please draw hot water for a bath and lay out my clothes, I am going to go down the hallway and I will be back in fifteen minutes, I except everything to be ready by then."

Isabella nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am, I will try my hardest."

**'She can't do anything by herself can she; I can't believe she needs a maid to get her clothes out for her how pathetic.'**

Isabella did as she was told and twenty five minutes later Nel arrived back in the room.

"Oh my apologies for the delay, Clair wanted to know the details of a mission I just got back from."

Nel stripped down out of all her clothes and sunk into the warm water.

Nel began to scrub herself thoroughly making sure that there was no dirt of herself.

"Isabella, Please come here I need you to wash my back,"

**'Normal maids do go outside and wait they stay in. This woman is defiantly not normal.'**

Isabella walked in, Nel's back was facing away from her so she didn't see any of the things she did not want to see.

Isabella took a cloth and began to wash Nel's back.

"Lady Nel if you don't mind me asking, since many people are talking about your return, what kind of mission did you partake in?"

Nel Chuckled.

**'A hard one.'**

"It was originally a mission to get an artifact from the mountains of Baar but it turned into a mission where I had to use my spy talents to get enemy data, I was locked up in the palace of Airyglyph for four days, four whole days, and they were the worst four days of my life."

Isabella gasped.

"Did you encounter any of the captains?"

Nel smiled.

"All three of them, Duke Vox, Count Walter and Albel Nox."

Isabella's eyes bore into the back of Nel's head.

"What do you think of them?"

Nel scowled.

"Duke Vox and Count Walter I cannot stand, but Albel Nox is not that bad, he reminds me of a fluffy puppy who was abandoned and needs a companion."

Isabella found her hands balling into fists.

**'A Puppy that needs love! What the fuck !'**

Nel stood up and turned around to face Isabella, Nel's whole front side of her body exposed to Isabella's view.

"Why do you ask."

**'She reminds me of someone, why can't I put name with face…'**

Isabella's face turned red at the sight of Nel's fully naked body

The sight of her plump supple breasts, and her flat toned stomach.

Isabella gulped.

**'Control…I need to control myself….'**

Isabella growled.

**'Oh fuck it.'**

Isabella pushed Nel up against the wall behind the bath tub and smirked.

Nel gasped feeling the cold of the wall against her bare back.

"Isabella what the hell are you doing."

Nel glared into Isabella eyes and then realized.

"A-Albel…"

Nel let out and ear shattering scream and then the world went black for the second time in four days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm such a mean person, cliffhanger.

Well Albel dressed up in a drag and wore a blonde wig.

Wouldn't that be a sight to see?

Well I will update as soon a possible.

Enjoy

R&R


End file.
